Ceux qui jouent et celui qui gagne
by Septieme Etage
Summary: L'oubli et le destin ont décidé de jouer ensemble. Bien sûr, au final, un seul pourra gagner. Un (très) grand brun et un (adorable) jeune homme aux jolies mèches violettes choisis au hasard seront leurs pions.


Production : Septième Étage Production

Scénario : Éole

Acteurs principaux : Un grand brun et un jeune homme aux mèches violettes

Acteurs secondaires : Sehun, Luhan

Lieu : Appartement du jeune homme aux mèches violettes.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand alors que les deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre pénétraient dans la pièce toujours sombre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la peine d'allumer la lumière, se satisfaisant pour l'instant de leur sens du touché en éveil. Les bruits forts de leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient entre les quatre murs de la petite salle tandis que leurs deux corps s'activaient contre la paroi près de la porte.

Aujourd'hui avait été leur neuvième rendez-vous. Neuf rendez-vous officiels, et deux officieux, durant lesquels chacun des deux savait qu'il tombait un peu plus pour l'autre. Tout avait commencé à peu près 7 semaines auparavant, alors qu'ils faisaient respectivement leur footing. Une rencontre digne d'un film à l'eau de rose et aux milliers d'entrées à travers le monde avec Hugh Grant et Julia Roberts en acteurs principaux. A l'exception près qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Deux hommes qui aimaient leurs semblables. Deux hommes qui s'étaient fait traiter de tous les noms pour ce simple fait.

Combien de pourcentage de chance y avait-il dans la grande ville de Séoul pour que deux hommes, homosexuels confirmés, se rencontrent dans de telles circonstances et se plaisent sérieusement au premier regard ? Combien de pourcentage de chance pour que, sans pourtant se faire d'avances de manière flagrante, ils échangent leurs numéros de téléphone et attendent impatiemment des nouvelles de l'autre ? Sans doute trop peu. Sans doute cela avait donc été une chance offerte par la vie ou le hasard ; l'un des deux éléments trouvant qu'ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble.

Et ça avait été le cas. Et c'était toujours le cas. Il suffisait de tendre légèrement l'oreille vers leurs deux corps enlacés pour deviner que l'attraction était physique et de caractère. Parfaite.

L'un était grand. Très grand. Sa taille aurait pu être intimidante si son sourire n'avait pas été aussi radieux. C'était un garçon extrêmement solaire ; aux joues rondes et aux oreilles décollées. Aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son front et à sa voix grave et affreusement érotique. Son sourire était large et communicatif, allant parfaitement avec son caractère. Les paumes de ses mains étaient grandes et chaudes, elles couraient avec impatience sur les épaules de son compagnon ; tellement plus petit et d'allure plus faible que lui. Mais tellement attirant. Il portait ses cheveux colorés d'un violet foncé qui contrastait de manière trop sensuelle avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses pommettes étaient relevées et son sourire aussi adorable que sexy. Son corps était construit sur de larges épaules pour lesquelles le plus grand se serait damné tant il les aimait.

Mais sa voix… ! Sa voix était sans aucun doute la chose qui allait le faire se damner. Il aurait volontiers signé un contrat avec Lucifer pour l'avoir en permanence dans la tête. Des notes hautes, parfaitement alignées les unes avec les autres ou des soupirs sensuels alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui retirer son manteau ; imaginer ce que cette voix ferait ensuite lui donnait encore plus chaud.

Les mains des uns et des autres glissaient avidement sur leurs torses toujours couverts, cherchant un moyen de retirer les vêtements sans regarder, leurs yeux étant trop fermés pour les emporter loin dans le désir qui commencer à brûler leur bas-reins. Les chaussures glissèrent aussi de leurs pieds, s'égarant quelque part entre le lit et la porte, près de leurs lourds manteaux sombres.

Le grand brun se retrouva collé contre le mur, la tête basculée en arrière et les pupilles dilatées qui tentaient de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Son cerveau à l'inverse sombrait dans la démence de sentir les lèvres de son ami ne frôler que légèrement la peau sensible et bouillonnante de son cou. Il laissa un gémissement frustré franchir la barrière de ses lèvres déjà bien abusées et laissa glisser ses longs doigts dans les cheveux teints d'une couleur si attrayante.

« Laisses-moi te marquer maintenant, sans attendre que tu chauffes ma peau aussi fort que le fer. J'ai déjà trop eu envie de ce moment pour patienter encore.

-Va-vas y. marques moi de tes ongles et de tes lèvres, de tes dents et de ta langue. Marques moi cette nuit pour qu'on sache demain que j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un. »

Le plus petit fut plus que satisfait de la réponse de l'autre. Il avait toujours adoré le côté possessif dans un couple. Il allait marquer son cou, l'autre marquerait son corps ; eux marqueraient leurs âmes. Il laissa un gémissement gourmand passer de manière obscène ses lèvres si bien tracées et tentatrices alors qu'enfin elles prenaient contact avec le cou frémissant du plus grand.

Bien vite les mains de celui-ci s'animèrent en réaction à son excitation grandissante, caressant de manière volage le ventre plat qui se contactait sous la pulpe de ses doigts pour atteindre la boutonnière du pantalon noir qui l'avait nargué toute la soirée. Il la défit rapidement, défaisant aussi la fermeture avant de remonter ses doigts habiles vers le nord, emportant avec eux le haut de l'autre.

Celui aux cheveux violets ne put contempler son œuvre sur le cou de l'autre car la luminosité était insuffisante. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine voir la beauté de son compagnon, presque apercevoir son propre reflet dans deux orbes d'un noir profond et luxuriant. Il ramena ses doigts sur le visage du brun, tâtant délicatement et avec une certaine tendresse ses traits. Lorsqu'il reconnut au toucher les lèvres de l'autre, il n'hésita pas à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour les embrasser encore ; redescendant ses mains pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise noire.

Le plus grand se décolla du mur, demandant entre quelques baisers langoureux donnés à son amant où était le lit. Le propriétaire de l'appartement s'éloigna de lui brutalement, lui en faisant ressentir un certain manque, mais il passa ses petits doigts fins entre les siens et les guida à l'aveuglette dans la pièce. Le trajet sembla long pour le brun ; sentant son ami si près de lui et l'envie qui tordait ses entrailles. Mais avant même de ne réellement comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin devant la surface molle, l'autre se laissa tomber en arrière, emmenant le corps lourd du plus imposant.

Dans une réception parfaite, à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment chanceux l'un avec l'autre, il ne le blessa pas et atterrit d'une telle façon qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et impatient de son futur amant contre ses lèvres. Suivant ses instincts et ses sens, il réengagea bien vite un nouveau baiser, s'affairant sur les vêtements de l'autre, qui lui rendait son baiser.

Le plus petit passa l'une de ses mains dans ces cheveux noirs qu'il aimait déjà tant. Son autre main tâtonna le matelas jusqu'à en trouver le bord puis chercha dans le vide l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il profita du fait que le plus grand parte imposer son sceau sur la peau pâle de son cou pour ouvrir la bouche et tenter de parler entre ses quelques gémissements contentés :

« Je-hm je vais ouvrir la… lumière, il termina son avertissement dans un soupir en fermant les yeux

-Hm, laisses moi voir ta peau rougir et chauffer sous mon corps »

La lumière vive qui prit place dans la pièce gêna chacun des deux protagonistes pendant quelques secondes. Le brun d'arrêta dans ses actions et remonta son visage vers celui de l'autre en caressant son cou depuis le bout de son nez. Il plissa les yeux d'une manière absolument adorable et irrésistible pour tenter d'admirer l'autre puis laissa finalement un magnifique sourire heureux franchir ses lèvres en même temps qu'il murmurait le prénom de son compagnon.

Une fois leurs pupilles porteuses d'envie habituées à la petite lumière blanche de la table de chevet, elles descendirent respectivement sur le corps de celui qui leur faisait face et apprécièrent le résultat de leur travail aveugle. Le torse du plus grand était visible car sa chemise était entièrement ouverte mais couvrait toujours ses épaules et un joli suçon d'un rouge encore vif trônait superbement sur sa clavicule. Le plus petit était déjà torse-nu, le pantalon ouvert et une marque similaire sur son épaule. Son corps criait de manière muette l'envie qu'il avait de l'autre alors l'autre en question ne se gêna pas pour répondre à ce souhait.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de mains supplémentaires pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent chacun dans leurs sous-vêtements, leurs corps placés sur les draps déjà à semi-défaits du lit. Les jolies lèvres du coloré descendaient déjà à l'exploration du torse si vaste de son amant, ses mains flattant déjà sans aucune honte l'entre jambe du plus grand. L'autre avait un bras replié derrière la tête, l'autre dans la chevelure violette ; la lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses propres dents et les yeux fermés vers le plafond. Les cellules qui habitaient son aine sentirent bientôt un souffle bouillant et des lèvres humides provoquantes avant que son boxer ne quitte définitivement son corps. Le visage taquin du propriétaire de l'endroit disparut entièrement derrière des mèches violettes alors qu'il commençait à prendre soin du membre devant lui.

Les gémissements et la prise sur ses cheveux se firent plus forts. Plus encourageants. Plus demandeurs. Plus érotiques.

Le plus grand appréciait l'action accomplie sur son anatomie à grand bien ; mais il appréciait surtout par l'exécuteur. Dès le premier regard il lui avait plus. Son esprit avait quelque fois inventé des scénarios lors des soirs de solitude, et si on lui demandait, il n'aurait aucune honte à avouer qu'ils étaient assez proches de la réalité actuelle.

Le plus petit appréciait tout autant. Ses oreilles entendaient les sons rauques de cette voix grave et de les préliminaires n'avaient jamais été un problème pour lui ; il ne se sentait pas comme une vulgaire prostituée que l'on aurait payé dans un coin sombre, il faisait parce qu'il avait envie. C'était lui qui initiait, pas l'autre.

Il travailla sur la longueur consciencieusement, s'amusant à faire jouer la gamme de gémissements que l'autre possédait en alternant certaines techniques et la vitesse. Il ressenti un certain plaisir à percevoir la main de l'autre dans ses mèches colorées, s'accrochant à elles d'une manière demandeuse et possessive. Oh oui, il adorait ça. Il mit plus de ferveur à ses mouvements et releva ses yeux couverts de désir vers l'autre pour l'observer, au-delà de ce ventre plat et travaillé, pleinement prendre son pied ; mordre sa lèvre si fort que le sang aurait pu y couler et l'air si érotique et proche de la petite mort qu'il aurait pu faire venir n'importe qui. Il se sentit durcir lui-même tandis que l'autre se détendait dans un gémissement rauque et affreusement masculin. Il ne se posa pas la question et déglutit avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait sur le visage.

L'autre resta quelques instants pour recouvrir son esprit, son corps bougeant au rythme de sa respiration excitée et la tête toujours aussi penchée vers l'arrière que lors de son orgasme. Il se redressa avec un sourire envieux et attrapa tendrement la lèvre inférieure du plus petit entre les siennes en murmurant :

« Tu ne fais que prêcher un convertit, je savais déjà que j'aillais être accro à toi »

Il l'entraina avec lui dans sa rechute dos contre le matelas, profitant d'un nouveau baiser passionné. Les hanches du colorées virent se frotter contre celles du brun, les emmenant toujours plus loin dans leur envie. Leurs s'actions se synchronisaient entre elles, rendant les mouvements plus fluides et plus agréables. Les caresses que leurs mains effectuaient sur leurs corps bouillonnants et leurs lèvres qui se fondaient avec celles de l'autre étaient un tableau parfait.

Le plus petit s'empara d'une main de son amant, incitant à l'autre à le libérer de sa dernière prison de tissus ; tandis que son autre main partait à la recherche de la table de chevet. Il tâtonna quelques instants le tiroir avant de refermer ses doigts fins sur une petite bouteille de lubrifiant à l'abricot. Il ramena ses deux mains sur le large torse du plus grand, caressant une nouvelle fois sa peau d'une manière taquine. Ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de l'autre mais son visage garda une proximité. Ses larges yeux bruns s'ouvrirent ainsi que ses lèvres rougies, laissant passer un clair message d'envie sur ses traits.

Le brun le reversa sur le matelas, se plaçant enfin au-dessus de ce petit corps qu'il dominait largement par la taille. Ses yeux dévièrent sur le petit flacon d'un orange clair que son amant tenait toujours entre les doigts et s'en empara sans lâcher l'autre du regard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'emballage avant de laisser un nouveau large sourire couper son visage sans pour autant perdre cette expression de luxure.

« Abricot, hm ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver de telles choses dans le commerce.

-Je le commande par correspondance. J'aime bien ce qui sonne exotique.

-Je saurais m'en rappeler »

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire. Ce genre de sourire dont on ne peut pas rester indifférent. Le jeune aux cheveux violets fut certain qu'en voyant ce sourire même s'il avait préféré les femmes, il se serait retrouvé dans le lit de cet homme. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite en pensant que désormais ce joli sourire communicatif lui appartenait et qu'il pourrait le voir tous les jours. Et qu'il pourrait le voir dès le lendemain, dès son réveil. Un adorable sourire prit place à son tour sur ses lèvres rougies et il caressa tendrement la joue rebondie de son ami, soupirant d'un bonheur évident.

Ses lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'attaquèrent consciencieusement à son cou, s'amusant à trouver chaque petit endroit sensible sur sa surface, brulant de son souffle les cellules qui y habitaient. Elles descendirent plus au sud, jusqu'à son nombril en un doux mouvement où se mêlaient le désir et l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il s'amusa aussi avec son nombril, aimant la forme et la fine ligne de poils qui descendait vers son anatomie. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent ici, alors que ses immenses doigts écartèrent peu plus ces cuisses si pâles en comparaison des siennes. Un de ses doigts, désormais parfumé à l'abricot, le pénétra doucement, avec précaution. Ses dents mordillèrent la peau du ventre alors qu'il en ajouta un second. Le plus petit était parfaitement détendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ferait l'amour, c'était simplement la première fois avec cet homme mais il lui faisait déjà confiance à tel point qu'il était persuadé que jamais l'autre ne le blesserait. Il laissa ses mains jouer dans les cheveux lisses et sombres su plus grand, laissant parfois passer des soupirs contentés lorsqu'on touchait à un point plus agréable que les autres. Le troisième doigt de sa préparation passa sans aucun problème. Il était touché par l'attention avec laquelle son amant le préparait ; il était clair dans ses actions qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser et prévoyait de refaire un acte du genre régulièrement.

Un léger sifflement quitta les lèvres demandeuses du jeune aux mèches violettes lorsqu'il sentit la perte des longs doigts habiles de son compagnon. L'autre releva ses hanches et s'empara d'une de ses jambes, sur laquelle il déposa un chemin de baiser en se redressant, avant de la déposer sur son épaule avec délicatesse. Il se positionna convenablement en attendant le signal du plus petit pour pouvoir le pénétrer. L'autre soupira son prénom et le brun lui déposa un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres sur son mollet avant de rentrer consciencieusement. Le corps fin qui se trouvait contre le matelas se contracta légèrement à la douleur qui lui prenait les reins mais décida bien rapidement qu'elle était supportable.

Néanmoins, il souhait apprécier un peu plus longtemps la respiration chaotique de l'autre qui résonnait entre les murs de sa chambre, la chaleur de son corps qu'il percevait près de son bassin, ses larges paumes sur son corps et son odeur déjà si particulière. Ou plutôt leurs odeurs qui se mélangeaient déjà. Il en deviendrait vite dépendant. Ses grands yeux se fermèrent et il soupira de plaisir, laissant quelques dizaines de secondes s'écouler à profiter du bonheur et du désir qui s'étaient invité à la fête.

L'autre commença enfin à bouger en lui suite à un regard entendu et taquin. Il sentait son corps apprécier l'étroitesse dont l'autre faisait preuve, se laisser diriger par les sons qui sortaient de cette bouche trop peu innocente. Les doigts du plus petit se tendirent pour s'accrocher à sa nuque et l'autre se baissa un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois que les ongles s'enroulèrent autour de ses mèches brunes et qu'il observait les expressions de son compagnon avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il permit à son bassin de mouvoir plus vite. Son but premier était de satisfaite son amant, lui arrivait bien après car la simple vision que lui offrait l'autre aurait sans doute été suffisante pour venir. Il secoua doucement sa tête pour chasser ces idées et tenir plus longtemps, permettant à ses mèches de cheveux fatiguées de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps de se coller à con front. Il contacta son abdomen en se refusant de venir trop vite, gardant dans un coin de son esprit le fait qu'il devait contenter son partenaire en premier.

« Plus v-HA ! Fo-LÀ ! »

C'était un mélange de murmures et de cris de plaisirs. L'habitant de souhaitait pas extérioriser trop de peur d'avoir des nouvelles de sa voisine le lendemain matin ; mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son bien-être en chuchotant. Et les sons qu'ils sortaient étaient encore plus agréables à entendre pour le brun lorsqu'il arrivait à briser sa volonté de discrétion. Les notes étaient hautes et souvent brèves mais résonnaient dans la petite chambre presque vide de mobilier.

Le corps de l'un et de l'autre seyait parfaitement avec celui qui rendait la température de la pièce insoutenable. Le sexe leur donnait l'impression d'étouffer mais c'était bon. Incroyablement bon. Peut-être que les sentiments qu'ils commençaient à développer l'un pour l'autre rendaient la chose meilleure. Sans doute. Mais c'était incroyable.

Le brun se redressa lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins qui accrochaient les mèches de cheveux courtes de sa nuque le libérer. Le nouvel angle était plus agréable, permettait d'aller plus profondément l'encontre du bassin du coloré. L'autre attrapa ses draps blancs et se serra forts entre ses doigts, pensant vaguement à le mordre pour étouffer son plaisir.

Sa prostate était stimulée à presque chaque coup. La chaleur et la fatigue passionnelle qu'ils ressentaient rendait les mouvements moins précis ; mais son bas-ventre et son estomac se tordaient dans une sensation familière. Son bassin sentait que l'autre aussi n'en était pas loin, la main sur sa hanche et l'autre qui tenait toujours sa cuisse en équilibre sur l'épaule du brun raffermirent leur prise. L'autre avait les yeux fermés, tentait de tenir encore, juste quelques temps supplémentaires. Il était beau et érotique avec ses cheveux humides et il était tellement différent de quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient à la patinoire que cela contenta le plus petit. Dans un dernier coup de bassin bien placé et l'idée en tête que cet homme lui appartenait désormais, il ne se gêna nullement pour venir en sifflant son prénom contre sa paume pour étouffer le bruit. Son corps s'arqua sensiblement, faisant soupirer le plus grand de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Un râle rauque et profond sortit de sa gorge juste avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le plus petit, épuisé.

Il roula sur le côté, plaçant une main sous sa tête et laissant l'autre en place sur le ventre plat et blanc de son compagnon ; tentant de recouvrir sa respiration et ses idées devenues liquides.

Après un certain moment, le coloré roula sur son côté et posa tendrement ses doigts sur les pectoraux de son petit-ami, jouant un peu avec les deux boutons de chair qui s'y trouvaient.

« Merci… »

Il respira et reprit,

« Je suis déjà impatient de la prochaine fois »

L'autre laissa échapper un rire, un nouveau rictus se plaçant sur son visage fatigué. Il roula à son tour sur le côté pour faire face à son amant et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, essuyant la sueur qui voilait son front pâle. Ce fut le plus petit qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, jouant avec sa langue et câlinant l'autre pour lui prouver les sentiments naissants qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec la même caresse.

Le lendemain matin fut tendre. C'était leur premier réveil dans un lit commun et leurs corps étaient appelés par la chaleur de l'autre, les plaçant très proches sur le grand matelas deux places. Ce fut le plus petit qui se réveilla en premier. Il sourit en voyant le visage paisible de l'autre et regarda l'heure, presque sept heures. Il embrassa le bout de son nez et se contorsionna pour attraper quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité. Il attrapa son tee-shirt de la veille avant que ses yeux ne furent attirés par la chemise noire qui seyait le sol un peu plus loin. Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un bref regard à l'endormi avant de se décider à porter sa chemise, assouvissant un fantasme de jeunesse. Elle était grande et légère, couvrait jusque la moitié de ses cuisses fines avec sensualité. Il retourna sur le lit et embrassa brièvement les lèvres roses endormies avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Il prépara quelques plats à grignoter, n'oubliant pas de faire un peu plus d'omelette pour le grand brun sexy qui dormait entre ses draps, puis parti dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette. Alors qu'il se brossait les dents l'air rêveur, deux grands bras enroulèrent sa taille de manière possessive. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux heureux de l'autre au travers du miroir et il répondit à son sourire. Le grand brun faisait presque une tête de plus que lui, rendant le tableau adorable ; il embrassa sa tempe avec tendresse et caressa son ventre plat du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il

-Parfaitement. J'ai eu bien chaud toute la nuit.

-Moi de même. …J'ai senti une odeur de cuisine.

-Oui, je meurs de faim ! Allons manger »

Le plus grand attrapa son oreille entre ses dents et la mordilla de manière taquine en chuchotant :

« C'est dommage que je travaille ce matin, j'aurais bien prit un petit déjeuner complet »

Ses doigts coururent vers la serviette que portait le coloré pour cacher sa nudité et se sentit pleinement satisfait du gémissement qu'il tira à l'autre.

« Je risquerais aussi de m'habituer terriblement vite à te voir porter mes vêtements »

Le plus petit se retourna après s'être rincé la bouche et attrapa les mèches noires de celui qui le taquinaient. Il rapprocha son visage et lui offrit un morning-kiss digne de ce nom.

Le repas fut vite avalé, la chemise noire retourna, malheureusement, sur le corps de son propriétaire (car l'autre n'avait rien à sa taille) et ils se retrouvèrent près de la porte de l'appartement du plus petit. L'un et l'autre s'offrirent un dernier baiser passionné, déjà impatients de se retrouver alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ? »

Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique à son petit ami qui hocha la tête avec un sourire heureux.

Le grand brun sortit de sa voiture. Il avait eu le temps de passer chez lui pour se doucher et se changer et c'était désormais l'heure de se rentre au bureau. La capitale grouillait de monde alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures et demie, les fourmis travailleuses se rendaient à leurs postes de manière habituelle et lui ne dérogeait pas à la règle dans son costume noir taillé sur mesure. Il n'avait pas trouvé de place dans le parking du building et avait dû s'éloigner de quelques blocs. Son pas n'était pas pressé, il n'était pas en retard. Il avait tout le temps de profiter du ciel grisonnant qui couvrait la métropole mais n'arrivait pas à y trouver un défaut ; cette journée était parfaite.

Puis soudainement il n'y eut plus rien.

Plus rien que lui ne pouvait entendre, ne pouvait voir. Parfaitement ignorant des cris qui régnaient autour de lui. Son cerveau était sombre, il ne pensait même plus à son si bel amant.

Le chauffard, qui l'avait renversé alors qu'il traversait la rue au feu piéton vert, avait la tête dans l'airbag de sa voiture. Certains collègues du brun accoururent sur place en demandant d'appeler les secours lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur supérieur. Le bruit régnait, conversations, sanglots, cris et bruit de circulation, klaxons. Bientôt les sirènes se mêlèrent au capharnaüm mais lui n'en n'eut même pas conscience.

Dans un autre quartier de la grande ville, dans l'appartement qu'il avait quitté le matin même avec le sourire aux lèvres, son compagnon sortait joyeusement de la douche. Il chantonnait une chanson à la mode sans s'occuper de la pluie qui commencer à tambouriner sur ses vitres. Il s'habilla en prenant son temps car c'était son jour de repos et finalement défit les draps de son lit avec un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres et des souvenirs érotiques plein la tête. Il les plaça dans le tambour de sa machine à laver puis alla s'installer sur son petit canapé rouge confortablement en regardant par la fenêtre.

L'orage menaçait sur la ville ce jour-là, la météo l'avait prévenu. Voyant le temps qui s'assombrissait et les trombes d'eau se faire plus forte il alla regarder si sa lessive était finie, n'ayant pas envie de faire sauter les plombs de l'immeuble en utilisant beaucoup d'électricité. Par chance elle l'était.

Les plombs sautèrent quelques minutes à peine après qu'il se soit réinstallé dans son canapé et il se releva en grommelant et posant sur livre sur sa table basse. Il ouvrit le comptoir électrique et tâtonna précautionneusement les boutons avant de toucher celui qu'il voulait. Il appuya une fois dessus avant de laisser passer un cri de douleur en conséquence au courant électrique qui venait de passer dans son corps. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. La décharge avait été forte.

Par chance son voisin du dessous avait entendu un cri de douleur puis un bruit sourd contre son plafond. Il releva la tête et sortit de son appartement pour vérifier que l'autre, un de ses voisins avec qui il avait fait connaissance et était proche, allait bien. Monsieur Oh frappa à la porte sans résultat et finit par aller chercher la concierge, porteur d'une mauvaise impression. Il retrouva son ami aux cheveux colorés étendus contre le sol avec une respiration faible ; ne perdant pas le temps il l'emmena à l'hôpital.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me traine dehors en me disant de sortir mais qu'il ne vient même pas au final ! »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux colorés d'un violet foncé, légèrement ondulés sur son front, rouspétait contre son portable, regardant d'un mauvais œil le message de son dongsaeng lui disant qu'il passait une soirée en tête à tête avec son 'Luhan-sexy-baby' parce que celui-ci avait finalement pu se libérer de ses devoirs.

« Oh Sehun, prépares-toi à mourir dès que je te vois ! »

Il marmonna encore quelques insultes dans sa barbe puis décida finalement de rentrer seul dans le bar où il aurait dû retrouver son ami. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un verre d'alcool. Le serveur lui apporta sa commande et ses yeux se baladèrent dans la salle à la recherche d'un point d'amarrage tandis que son verre se portait à ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux brun s'arrêtèrent sur un autre homme qui semblait tout à fait à son gout ; grand, _très_ grand, avec de _très_ grandes mains et un sourire à tomber. Il hésita quelques instants à aller lui parler. Après tout il n'était pas dans un bar gay, ce mystérieux et très sexy inconnu pouvait parfaitement aimer les femmes.

Il laissa tout de même ses yeux descendre sur le corps de l'autre, l'observer plus attentivement. Peut-être bien que l'autre homme lui disait quelque chose, il ne savait pas. Il récolta finalement assez de courage après avoir fini cul-sec son verre de gin et s'approcha de l'inconnu.

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ici ? » Demanda-t-il alors que l'autre relevait ses grands yeux sombres sur lui

L'autre hocha la tête en lui adressant un grand sourire qui fit chavirer l'esprit du coloré aux jolies mèches violettes. Il s'installa au siège en face de celui de l'autre et pencha curieusement la tête d'un côté pour demander :

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

-Je m'en serais sans doute souvenu, lui répondit l'autre dans un joli sourire communicatif. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire. Peut-être nous sommes nous rencontré pendant ces 8 derniers mois

-Vous avez eu une gueule de bois qui a duré aussi longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il pour plaisanter

L'autre laissa échapper un joli petit rire d'entre ses lèvres fines et bu une gorgée d'alcool avant de nier en souriant :

« J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y a un mois, miraculeusement mon corps n'a rien eut, quelques point de suture à la tête mais c'est tout. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire pareil de ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens de rien pour les sept mois qui ont précédés l'accident.

-Cela nous fait alors un point commun, sourit-il à son tour

-Accident de voiture ?

-Électrocution à cause d'un foutu orage. Impossible de me souvenir des 4 mois qui précédaient. »

Il y eut un silence confortable durant lequel chacun détaillait l'autre. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent et ils se sourient une nouvelle fois de manière sans doute plus séductrice. Le grand brun tendit la main au-dessus de la table et se présenta :

« Park Chanyeol, enchanté.

-Byun Baekhyun.

-Je saurais m'en rappeler. »


End file.
